


Dressup

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [27]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Bunny dresses Ramona up at her request.
Relationships: Ramona Badwolf/Bunny Blanc
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dressup

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 27 - Dressup

“Bunny, I feel so silly like this.” Ramona tugged at the bunny ears on her head, making the other girl laugh.

“You said you wanted to look less threatening. And believe me, no one had ever found me threatening.” Bunny twitched her nose cutely, instantly cracking Ramona’s resolve. Oh grimm, she was adorable.

Tired of getting cautious stares and skeptical glares whenever they went out in public together, Ramona had asked for Bunny’s styling advice earlier that day. Now, she was decked out in a bunny ear headband, a fluffy dress, and lots of very girly makeup. “Even with the sharp teeth though? You still think it works?”

In response, Bunny leaned up and gave Ramona a quick kiss on a thoroughly blushed and highlighted cheek. “Absolutely. I think the teeth make you extra cute!”

And even the copious amounts of makeup on her face couldn’t hide Ramona’s blush from that.


End file.
